


One Seven Daydream

by portlandtobs



Category: Alex morgan - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Womens soccer - Fandom, talex - Fandom, tobin heath - Fandom
Genre: F/F, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portlandtobs/pseuds/portlandtobs
Summary: Tobin and Alex play together for the National Women's Team, but they had never really spoke to each other until one of them gets her heart broken.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a while since we are on the same team, me and Alex. I don’t ever talk to her, and don’t really know why, but it just never happened. So it’s really weird when I walk into the locker room and see her crying.

We are alone, and I don’t know if she sees me, but I hope she doesn’t, because I am fucking freaking out inside. What to do when someone I see every day is crying? I am not her friend, I guess. It’s mostly “hello” and “bye” the words that we say to each other every day, so yeah… I’m freaking out because I am alone with her, and she is crying. And I’m not her friend, but I do care about her.

“Alex?” I call, just loud enough so she can hear me.

I notice her sobs stopping, and then it takes some time before she looks at me; eyes filled up with tears, and red surrounding the blue beautiful irises. I don’t know from where the fuck the courage comes, but I sit beside her and put one arm around her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t cry…” I say softly, trying to make her feel comfortable and notice she is relaxing into my side hug.

“He-“ She tries to say, but a sob comes out. I pull her closer to me and she tries again.

“He cheated on me.” Finally, the words come out of her mouth.

I mean, I didn’t even know she has a boyfriend??? But that’s okay, we are not close enough so she can tell me that stuff.

“Then he is a jackass” I answer to her, not that softly “and he doesn’t deserve you.”

With that said, I surprisingly turn my head a little so my mouth meets the top of her head that is now laying on my shoulder. Then I kiss her hair, and she starts crying again.

Finally, Allie gets to the locker room and when she sees us, firstly she frowns with confusion, and secondly she notices Alex is sobbing and runs to the bench to seat at the other side of her.

It’s nothing like it was with me, Morgan then throws herself on Allie’s arms and starts crying even more. I probably have a scared face, and Long is kind of lost too, so I mouth to her “He cheated on her” and watch her preoccupied face turn into an anger one.

The rest of the team starts to show up soon, so I get distant from Alex. Some of the girls talk to her, and Kelley manages to make her laugh.

“THE FUCK HE DID TO YOU?” She yells, and then starts to do some weird movements that she swears are some really dangerous karate moves, and Alex laughs.

She just laughs, beautifully. I could not be more thankful for her weird movements, because it’s not my thing to watch girls that always smile, crying over someone that doesn’t deserve them.

Abby joins Kelley on her weirdness and suddenly even Hope is trying to make Morgan smile, and Hope is like an iceberg. Don’t take me badly, we love Hope. It’s just that she probably could really kill someone with those eyes.

I am laying my back against the wall, watching the girls making Alex smile when Cheney comes closer to me.

“Hey Toby” she said, making me roll my eyes because I hate that stupid nickname and she knows it.

“Hi Chen” I say, ignoring the fact that she has a weird smile on her face, but after a minute, she starts creeping me out with that white teeth blinding me. “What do you want? Jesus, your smile is blinding me!”

“Well, YOU tell ME what do YOU want.” That makes me frown, because that woman is literally crazy. Probably seeing the face I made, she rolls her eyes. “I see you smiling to the Miss-my-boyfriend-broke-my-heart over there, and you just won’t stop with the heart eyes.”

“What the fuck, Chen???” I am seriously going to murder her, because there is no way she is actually insinuating that. “Are you really saying that shit?”

“C’mon Tobito, we all know your famous heart eyes!”

“I have not heart eyes, I have normal eyes with normal circular shape!”

Cheney laughs loudly and the whole team is looking at us now, all that dork’s fault. I just can’t handle her, oh my god.

Kelley’s eyebrows are up and I already know what she is going to say next, unfortunately.

“Would you care to share the reason of the laugh that interrupted my BEST joke, Lauren Cheney?” She tries to say it serious, but fails miserably. Alex laughs again. I feel my cheeks redden, and Lauren smiles evilly.

“Tobin was just saying she is not making heart eyes to certain someone.” I feel the need to kick her ass right there, but only took my hands to my face so I could hide my embarrassment.

“See!” Chen says, “She is even covering her face!”

“That’s true, you guys...” I can hear Abby saying, and after that the whole team is teasing me, even Alex. All of them wanting to know who is the one that makes me have heart eyes, but thank God I hear Pia’s strong voice entering the room.

“What the fuck is happening here? Do you think it’s high school all over again?” She is probably mad because no one was at the pitch warming up. “Get the fuck out of here you pieces of shit!” She yells again, and everyone runs out of the locker room to start the warm ups.

The training was like always, but I caught myself starring at Alex more often. Of course it didn’t go unnoticed by Cheney, I could notice she looking at me sometimes to check if I was looking at Morgan. Now the only thing I hope is she keeps to herself the heart eyes thing, I am too tired to explain I don’t have this kind of feelings for Alex.

I was stinking and all the showers were being used, so instead of going to the hotel smelling badly, I put my earphones and keep chilling there, until someone gets done.

Obviously, I got distracted and only after some minutes that I noticed the shower room was empty, so I went to take a shower. It didn’t last much time, and in less than ten minutes I was clean and ready to go.

What I didn’t expect was that I would, once again, meet with Alex siting on the bench.

I keep my way to my locker and grab my things, but before I leave I stop in front of her.

“You okay?” I ask, looking down at her.

She stands up, and now I have to look up because she is taller than me, it makes me feel tiny and I am not even that small.

“I am broken, but better, yeah…’ Her hoarse voice echoes through the locker room, and I feel blue. I can see the sadness in her eyes, and can’t help the feeling of need to make her eyes shine, filled up with happiness, again.

“I just decided to wait for you and thank you. I mean, we aren’t even close but you hold me when I needed and I can’t be more grateful.” She says, and the air gets stuck inside of my lungs. I just bite my bottom lip and nod my head, not being able to speak actual words.

Alex gives me a little smile and turns around, walking out of the room. I let out the breath I was holding and make my way towards the hotel, this time thinking about how many questions I would get from Cheney once I get into our room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost one week passed since I found Alex crying on the locker room, and now I feel extra stupid, because I was hoping we would get closer after that, when we actually didn’t speak to each other the past days.

Now we are about to leave the hotel to the airport; the next game will be at another state – Virginia I think – and we need to be there in two hours to catch the flight.

I was closing my suitcase when Lauren comes into the room and tells me Pia wants to see the whole team and talk to us. I shrug, not really interested on what she has to say if it’s not about the next game, and since it’s probably not, I don’t give a fuck.

Anyways, I take my suitcase with me and remind Cheney to get the key of the room so we don’t get in trouble before leaving the hotel, and go meet the girls and our coach. The crazy woman – who I admire a lot, for sure – thinks we need to get to know each other better and decides to choose who will sit next to who on the trips, and who we’ll share the room with either.

I must have groan really loud with that statement of her, because all of my teammates were looking at me, most of them trying not to laugh. I don’t have a problem with getting to know another girl, but it’s going to be weird if Cheney is not my roommate this time, and I am almost sure she won’t.

Pia says that the numbers of our seats will decide with who we’ll be sleeping for what I think is the rest of the camp, in another words, my destiny is on the hands of some stupid software that chooses the people’s seats number.

At the departure lounge, I look one more time at my seat number, and being the nice lady I am, I wait for everyone to board the plane so I can go.

Destiny is definitely a bitch, because the only seat left for me is next to no one more, no one less, than Alex Morgan.

Yep. That’s my seat.

Alex is my roommate and she is not my friend, and now I am going to sleep right next to her and it’s going to be so awkward, because we never talk and I saw her crying last week.

I should stop freaking out, right? God is on my side, and he wouldn’t make me Alex’s roommate if it’s not going to bring at least one good thing into my life.

We spent the whole trip without speaking to each other, but it’s a comfortable silence. I am listening to music and she is reading something, but eventually I fall asleep and she wakes me up shaking my body.

“Tobin” she whispers “we are here!”

I groan and open my eyes, grimacing and yawning right after, what seems to make her laugh. I can’t help it and laugh after hearing her.

Soon we are at the hotel, and since it’s really late here, we go directly to our rooms to sleep before we start training tomorrow morning. Alex asks for the bed next to the window and I happily agree that she can sleep there.

“I don’t like to sleep next to windows” I tell her, and she looks at me like I am a crazy eight year old child, so I explain that I have fear of heights, and she gives me a warming look that makes me want to smile, but I don’t.

We get ready to bed and shut the lights of, but suddenly – when I am almost asleep – I hear Alex calling my name.

“Yeah?” I say, my voice echoes through the room.

“I am really happy that Pia is making us share a room.” She said and took me by surprise. I thought she would hate to sleep with anyone but Allie or Sidney.

“And why is that?” I ask, and that’s because the answer actually interests me.

“I know you are a good person- Uh, and with that, you know, big smile” she makes a pause, and seems like Alex is taking a time to recover herself  “it’s impossible to don’t want to get to know you.”

I smile to the ceiling, shaking my head slowly. I know she can’t see me, and that’s amazing, because I probably look like a fool. Her words really had an effect on me, so much that I still haven’t found the words to answer her.

“Sorry” I hear her saying, and get confused. “I shouldn’t have said that, now you’re probably freaking out.”

“It’s not that Alex, you just surprised me.” I laugh, turning my body in bed so I can look at her, even though I can’t see her for real. “I want to get to know you, too. Can’t wait to become your friend.”

“Oh” she says, “okay.”

“’Nigth Alex.”

“Goodnight, Tobin.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first two days sleeping in the same room as Alex were more than weird, but as we got used to each other, it was like we have been living together for years.

I loved being able to stay awake until dawn with her talking about ourselves and getting to know each other, I loved the fact that she was telling me things and that she trusted me.

I just loved it.

We were being roomies for  three weeks in a roll now, and I couldn’t be more happy! Unfortunately, tomorrow we leave camp because in a month the NWSL will start and we have to prepare ourselves.

I was relaxing in the room with some other girls, and by that I mean almost the whole team but Alex.

When the door opens, though, we hear a loud “Wow” and see a overwhelmed Alex entering our room.

“Baby Horse!!” Kelly shouts “Glad you’re here, c’mon, sit with me” she says, patting an empty place next to her on the floor.

“Actually, guys…” The blue eyed forward answers, looking directly at me. “I need to speak with Tobin.”

“Than say it, duh” Pinoe says, before she notices that Morgan is asking politely to the girls to leave us alone.

When everyone is out, some of them whispering somethings about ‘leaving the couple alone’, Alex sits in front of me – at my own bed – and puts her hand on my knee.

I stare at her hand, noticing my whole body shiver, and pray silently to some miracle that will not let her notice I am shivering because of her touch.

“I have something to tell you.” She says, making my heart race. I nod my head, encouraging her to continue.

“Hm…” I hear her, sounds like she is struggling with whatever she is trying to tell me, so I put my hand over hers and squeeze it slightly.

Morgan takes a deep breath.

“I am going to join the Portland Thorns FC this season.” She blurts out and closes her eyes, like a child trying to tell their parents that they made something they shouldn’t.

“Wow” I say “What the fuck???”

She looks at me and swallows.

“No, I mean… That’s awesome, Lex!!!” And then I pull her into a real hug, closing the gap between our bodies and resting my chin on her neck.

“Oh my God, I thought you were going to be mad at me!” She says, squeezing me harder and making me laugh at her words.

I couldn’t be more happy about this, because I was going to see Alex almost everyday now! It’s like a dream, oh my God.

I really can’t wait to go home now, I mean- I don’t even have a real home in Portland, but then Alex started talking about us renting an apartment and living together, and she also said we can buy a car so we save money and go to the practices together and WOW we can do everything together!

It's awesome. My life is awesome.

I once dared to think badly about Pia’s idea but now I can’t find words to describe how grateful I am.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this one is short, but since I am a nice lady I'll double update today! Hope you like it, don't forget to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

We came to Portland two weeks ago and only now we found the perfect apartment. Alex loved it, and as long as it already comes with furniture, I am more than happy!

It took us just four days to find this place, but the bureaucracy only allowed us to move in today; it seemed like a long time when we were waiting but now I am amazed with our new home. It’s not that big and only has two rooms, but the place is fine and cozy, for me it’s all that matters.

I was relaxing at the couch and watching some soccer, a Brazilian game against Colombia, when Alex came out of her room. She was looking nice; like a going out type of looking nice.

I frowned, because she didn’t tell me anything about going out, and kind of also because I was wearing some boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Nothing nice about that.

She was smiling at me, and I kept starring at her with probably a confused look. Finally she gave up waiting for me to click and rolled her eyes.

“You said we could celebrate at our first night here!” She said, and as I got up and walked towards her, I saw a little bit of disappointment on her eyes, at the exact same time I cursed myself for making her feel disappointed.

“Sorry, Lex… I totally forgot about that!”

“Uh, that’s okay. We can stay here and chill.”

“No” I said, feeling bad for my shitty memory. “Let me do something at least, okay? I can go to the store and buy us somethings, make us something to eat.”

“Tobin, I would really appreciate that, but you suck at cooking.”

I laughed at her words, that were way too real, and shook my head. “Okay, okay. I will change and we can have a great night wherever you want to!”

I was almost entering my room when I heard her asking me to stop, so I did. And turned my body around so I could face her.

That was a pretty view. She was right next to the couch, with her arms crossed, and the light that came from behind her body – entering the apartment through the large glass door that lead to the balcony – made this moment look like a painting for me.

“I have a better idea.” she says, simply, and walks in my direction until our bodies are almost touching. I smile at that.

“You can go to the store and buy us some junkie food…” I listen carefully to her words, expecting for any other wishes she wants me to accomplish. “And also…” She says again, and tilts her head slowly toward me, but changes her direction to whisper in my ear “Buy us some really strong drinks.”

I gulped and stormed out of the apartment, taking deep breaths once I closed the front door behind my back.

What the fuck? Was she trying to kill me?? That’s how it looked like.

I took my time at the groceries store, not to choose whatever we were going to eat or drink, but to recompose myself. After some minutes trying to don’t overthink and praying for Lord’s help, I finally bought what we needed. Some food and a lot of rum.

When I came home, Alex was wearing basically the same as me (yeah, I did go out with my boxers) but instead of a plain t-shirt, it was a UNC hoodie. Not just any UNC hoodie, but mine UNC hoodie.

I smiled at her and as soon as she saw me, the girl came running to see what I bought. I couldn’t even say a word before she opened the rum bottle and filled up two shot glasses and gave me one.

I took it.

Three shots later and a cup of Cuba Libre’s to each one, we were kind of crazy I guess. Alex was laughing at everything that’s possible, and since she was laughing I was laughing. Not my fault, her laugh is funny.

We tried to play some games like monop deal but I god really sad after I lost twelve times in a roll, so she agreed we could play something on the PlayStation.

I choose a soccer game, but she didn’t want to, so we opted for killing zombies.

We killed a lot of zombies and a lot of Cuba Libre’s.

We are more than really drunk now, in fact, I don’t even know how the hell I still have acceptable thoughts, but I do. Alex, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to.

Finally we passed the phase that we were struggling with and now I am really scared because I never got to this point on the game and everything is dark.

Suddenly a fucking ugly as fuck zombie came into the screen and got me and Alex screaming like little five years old girls.

She throws herself on me and buries her head into the crook of my neck, I relax instantly and close my eyes. Also, I gulp.

I am almost sure she noticed that, and probably noticed my heart racing either, because she fucking lead her hand to my breast.

I know she was reaching to feel my heart and all that cute stuff but she was cupping my fucking breast, and I was biting my lips so much that the taste of blood filled up my mouth.

“Hey, Lex.” I say “That’s my boob.”

“I know.” She answers me, and looks up. First she takes some time observing my eyes, and I get lost enough into the blue irises that I love so easily that I forget for a moment that we are drunk. After looking me in the eyes, she drops her gaze to my lips.

Now I am fucking dying, yeah, because she leans in and our lips are almost touching, and I never ever wanted something this much my entire life, but I do push her, because she is drunk and I am not the kind of person who takes advantage of that.

I see her lips curving into a pout and take probably the thousandth breath this night, but keep the distance between our bodies.

“Can we sleep, then?” She asks with a cute little sad voice and I nod.

“Can we sleep together?” She asks again, and I am having trouble to discover how can someone be this cute. “I promise I won’t behave badly.” One more time she is making me lose my mind.

“Okay” I say, finally, and take her to my room.

Getting there she takes her boxers out and also the hoodie, so I get to see the most gorgeous woman in the whole planet right in front of me wearing nothing less and nothing more than a bra and her panties.

I look at the ceiling asking for God’s help an lay on the bed, next to where Alex is now laying.

She cuddles me, again putting her face in the crook of my neck, and I let her. Not much time after, she is sleeping on me and I am wondering what am I doing with my life, because it’s not easy to be developing a crush on Alex fucking Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it guys ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with someone screaming really loud and with a huge headache, but at the first twenty seconds I refuse to open my eyes. When I do, though, open my eyes, I regret at the same time.

The light increases my pain and I see Alex almost naked in front of me, she can’t stop screaming, and all I want is for her to shut up.

“Stop” I say, wanting to die on the inside but also trying to be calm.

When she doesn’t, even after I asked three more times, I throw myself at her and put my hands on her mouth. Finally I get to see why she was screaming. I can see on her eyes the fear mixed with some kind of pleasure because of our bodies pressed up together.

I must have got lost on her beautiful eyes, because only when she bites my hand I realize what I was doing.

I was laying on top of Alex’s body, a half-naked and amazing body, by the way.

“Sorry.” Is the only thing I can say before she starts freaking out again.

“Oh my God, Tobin- shit! We fucked, we fucking did it- ohhh my- oh Jesus I don’t even like girls it’s not possible tha- SHIT!”

I try to calm myself down before I can try to calm her, but somehow Alex’s words hurt me. They weighed on me like an anchor, and then I suddenly couldn’t hold back the scream that left my lips.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALEX” I screamed. She stopped right away, looking me in the eyes like if I was an angry coach and she, just a little kid.

“We had sex” she whispered.

I got up from the bed and started walking in circles. Every single detail from last night is rushing through my head, I know for a fact that we didn’t have sex, I stopped her from kissing me.

She was the one wanting to fuck me and now somehow it’s my fault? Oh no, she will pay for this. I mean, what the fuck? She just spoke like I am a disgusting piece of trash.

“Yeah, princess” I said “Suck it up, we had sex and you came more than three times for me, so just… Suck it up.”

After my words, Alex’s jaw dropped. I was holding a massive laugh inside of me, because obviously I would never fuck her on the state she was last night.

“More than… More than three times?” She asked me, impressed, but as soon as she realized what came out of her mouth, she shook her head and made an ugly face “How could you, Tobin? Seriously? You fucked me when I was that drunk?”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, well, I wasn’t sober either so…”

“I can’t do that” she said, and grabbed her things on the floor. Well, the hoodie is mine, but never mind.

“I’ll go out and take some air, okay?” I nod my head, and shrug. Trying not to sound that hurt. “We’ll talk later.”

The second Alex got out of the apartment, though, I started crying. Yeah, I had a crush on her and she clearly doesn’t like girls, or me. Well, at least not more than in a friendly kind of way.

I wash my face and take a shower, so I could try and put my thoughts together.

After I take some coffee, I decide to call Allie.

Cheney is my best friend in a motherly way, but Allie is different. We are always together acting like two dorks and making stupid things, Lauren is the one who makes sure we don’t mess up to much, the one who makes us safe and the one who feels like home.

Anyways, I call Allie, because it’s way too soon to talk with Chen about what I feel for Lex.

I tell Long about last night, everything that happened, and about this morning too.

“The fuck??? Why didn’t you tell her the truth, are you some rare kind of mega idiots?”

“I don’t know, Harry… I just felt like I should do something about the way she spoke, you know?”

“Yeah, but couldn’t you just hit her?”

I laugh.

“Fuck. Do you think God will forgive me for being such an ass?”

“Oh, you know how our good old man is, he forgave you eating pussy every now and then…”

“Shit, Allie! Shut up, it’s dowdy to talk like that about people!”

“Who says dowdy? What does it even mean?”

“Oh, I just read it on the dictionary other day, it’s like ungainly, you know?”

“Yeah, weirdo.”

We kept talking for hours and fortunately Allie could help me to take Alex out of my thoughts. That fool, I will never get tired of our Harry thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I’ve been blue lately.

I mean, since the day Alex woke up half-naked next to me – thinking that we… well, that we did THAT – we haven’t spoken like before.

I know, yeah “oh, but Tobin you only became friends with her a couple months ago, bla, bla, bla” that’s right, but I still like her. I am living with her, for God sakes! I can’t live with someone that doesn’t even look at me without feeling some kind of guilt or whatever it is that she is feeling.

Like Alex’s reading my mind, I hear a knock on my door.

My heart starts to beat faster, because of the fear of losing someone I got way too attached to. Anyways, I tell her to come in.

She stands awkwardly in front of me, so I tell her to sit down on my bed.

“I guess we need to talk?” I say, it was supposed to be a statement, but came out as a question.

“Yeah.”

“So, what do you want? Will you move out?”

“What?” She looks at me, her eyes wide open. “No! I mean, do YOU want me to move out?”

“No, Jesus, Alex! I don’t. I like you.”

“Well, I like you too.” Said that, she takes a time to think and frowns. “Not like… Like like, you know? Just, uh… Friendly like. I am straight.”

“I know that.” I say, trying not to feel hurt by that, because I already knew this fact. What’s the point of liking some girl if she’s straight, right? I don’t even like her for real, it’s just a crush. I just think she is good looking and nice.

Out of nowhere, she hugs me. A real hug, I can feel it. I can feel that I’m not just anyone at her life, I can feel she likes me, and even if it’s just like a friend, I am more than cool with that, because what I mostly like about Alex, more than her pretty eyes, more than her beautiful smile, is her friendship. I value that.

“Thank God you’re not moving out” I say trying to break the whole sentimental situation “I would die without you helping me to cook.”

She laughs and I join in, then I feel a smack on my arm and roll my eyes.

“Outch!”

“That’s what you get for saying that I help you to cook, we both know that I’m the only one who know how to make a good meal and you’re the one who ruins it.”

“Outch!!!” I say again, faking a sad face and making her laugh once again.

“So, Tobin…”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking we could forget, you know, our first day here. I don’t want to lose you for that night. You became so important to me in such a small amount of time.”

Internally, I smile. She is being the sweetest person alive, more than a kid dressed as a Nemo.

“Hey, that’s okay! Everything for you, Baby Horse.”

“Don’t call me that!”

There’s a pause then, and I feel weird inside.

“I wish I talked you since the first day we met.” Alex said, and this time I refused to not give her my biggest smile. I mean, damn! “Oh, and if you call me Baby Horse, I’ll call you Toby.”

“You can’t call me Toby, that’s just wrong.” I say, laughing. “But Baby Horse, though, suits you perfectly."

“I am not the one with big brown eyes and huge eyelashes!”

“What the fuck, Alex? Are you telling me I look like a horse or what?”

“Kind of looks like a baby something, like a baby cow, or baby horse, or baby that animal from African desert with humps on their back.”

I laugh really loud now.

“Are you saying I look like a baby camel?”

“YES!! CAMEL! God, how did I forget that????”

“I do not look like a camel, Alex.” This time I say it seriously and pouting. She smiles at me, very sweetly.

“Hey, it’s a good thing! You have the prettiest eyes and eyelashes.”

“But I don’t look like a baby camel...”

“Oh, Tobito! You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but college is killing me! I hope you like this one, probably one of the last ones from this part. Leave comments if you like it or have anything to suggest or even any english mistakes I could possibly have made!  
> Enjoy it,
> 
> xx Pads.


	7. Chapter 7

The training session today was light, thankfully. The season had started already, and yesterday was our first game. We won, with two beautiful goals from Alex, one of them with my assist.

Now I was disputing the ball with Allie, it was pretty funny to make a fool of her with the tricks I was doing, unfortunately, she got pissed off with my incredible talent and kicked the ball away.

I pouted and muttered a quiet goodbye to my old friend Ball.

Long, that stone cold heart bitch, was laughing of my face, and I could see Alex doing the same from the other side of the pitch. Ugh, those two... I roll my eyes and show them my tongue, but can’t resist for so long and soon I am laughing too.

After some more minutes, our coach end our training for the day and I see Alex approaching us. When she gets close enough, I put my arm around her shoulder and push her closer to me.

She wrinkled her nose, telling me I’m stinking, but refuses to get away from my side hug. I know Allie notices it, because she has a stupid smile on her face.

“I was thinking we could have a girls night, what do you guys say about that?” Allie suddenly asks, causing me and Alex to break the eye contact I didn’t realize we were making.

“I like the idea” I said, but Alex had a look on her face that said otherwise.

“Sorry guys, mom is coming to Portland before she leaves for Seattle later tonight, so I agreed to spend the day with her until then…”

“Oh” I said, at the same time Long did.

“But you guys can go without me, and we’ll go again another day.”

“Yeah” I said, feeling kind of sad because Alex won’t be able to join us tonight “Where do you want to go, Allie?”

Soon we started debating about the best options for tonight, Alex helping us to choose a great place, but at the end me and Allie always disagreed.

Finally, we decided to go to a cool pub downtown, they played good old songs, mostly rock and jazz, which I really liked.

 

At the bar everything felt kind of numb. Allie was really pretty and I got super protective over her, of course, she is my best friend that I love deeply even if she kicks the ball away from my feet.

Eventually we got apart, though. A girl came to me, a really pretty girl. She had red hair and hazel eyes, more than I could take.

Allie was chatting with some girls at the other side of the bar and I was trying to pay attention at her, to make sure she was safe, but at some point the conversation with the red haired girl turned into some kisses, and some kisses turned into me getting into a cab with her arms around my neck.

She had full lips and a killer kiss.

I practically ripped my jeans off, trying to find my keys, rushing into my apartment, then into my room.

They say I am a pretty calm person, but don’t get it wrong, I’m not calm at all in bed.

The red haired was below me, her hands running through my body, discovering my details, and I was leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her torso.

This girls was pure fire, I couldn’t hold back my desire for her anymore, she took of my shirt, exposing my abs to the moonlight that invaded the room, as I took her pants off.

Before I could even realize, we were both naked at my bed, kissing and touching and feeling, like our lives depended on this. She screamed my name more than one time this night, before we fell asleep tangled up with each other.

Yeah, thanks Allie. That was a great night for me.


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V Alex

Yesterday I came home really late, I guess Tobin had already arrived, because the door was half opened and her room was closed, so I just went to bed directly.

Mom’s flight was postponed, causing us to wait until almost 4 A.M for her to actually get on the plane, but everything went fine after all.

I woke up late, thinking Tobs would already be up, especially because I smelled some pancakes being made. Strange, Tobin is awful at cooking so most of the time I’m the one who makes the breakfast.

I opened the door with a big smile on my face, after taking a short shower to help my body at waking up, but the happiness that was taking over my mood went away at the exact moment I locked eyes with some girl behind the balcony.

Definitely it wasn’t Tobin. She was a tall ginger woman, with pretty eyes and a nice body, also, she was wearing a big hoodie from UNC that I’ve wore many times, but somehow it fit perfectly into her body.

I was in shock, at least. She had said hello, but it was like I couldn’t move, not even answer her greeting at all.

Next to me, Tobin’s door opened. She seemed to be just as in shock as I was, and I was looking at her with probably what would be my best shocked face.

The phone suddenly started to ring and I ran to get it, now I’m sitting on the couch and listening to Tobin and Allie arguing about how Tobs disappeared last night… We all know where she went and what she was doing, though.

The smile on Ginger’s face is annoyingly big, and I am about to tell her to stop, not close to a politely request.

Finally, Allie got tired of fighting Tobin and the awkward moment we experienced before was back. Tobin sitting next to me, the girl eating the pancakes she made, and I with a pout on my mouth.

Yes, I was mad at Tobin. It’s not been too long since we slept together that night, and she seemed a little bit sad that we fought after it, so she must have liked, right? And now she sleeps with another girl?

“Uh…” I hear Tobin saying, and getting up. She walks in the direction with the girl, sitting next to her on the balcony. “I’m sorry, I guess I remember everything about last night, but I- uh, I kind of forgot your name.”

I choke.

The girl laughs.

“Oh, sweety! It’s because you never got it.” With this information Tobin seems to get embarrassed, and I almost cannot hold the anger inside me anymore, so I turn my back to them and cross my arms.

My eyes are burning, because when I’m mad with something I probably will cry over it, so instead of trying to hold back the tears, I listen carefully.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” I hear Tobin saying, and imagine how her hands must me at the girl’s thigh now, because she always tries to show people her feelings with touches and intense looks.

“That’s okay, I am Lisa. And you are Tobin Heath, the best player of the world.”

Ewwwwwwww, that’s so cheesy! Oh my God, how could Tobin like this girl? She is disgusting and obviously just interested on the status of Tobin and her soccer skills, she is just a fan that has this weird fantasies.

I honestly can’t believe Tobin fucked her. And it was at our home, under our ceiling. I –

Fuck.

It’s just disgusting.

They keep talking but after some minutes the girl says she should go, THANKS LORD!

I look at them and Tobin gets up to open the door, the girl follows her, and suddenly – before Tobin could close the door – She pulls her into a kiss.

FUCK.

What. The. Fuck.

They are fucking kissing in front of me?

This is it?

Am I seeing what I am seeing???

Internally I am freaking out, but a hand on my shoulder gets my attention.

It’s Tobin.

She’s kneeled in front of me, and she has a look of concern in her face.

I look at her eyes, beautiful dark hazel eyes… She puts her hand on my face and I realize why she looks concerned.

I am crying.

I am fucking crying because of what I’ve experienced with them this morning, and she is worried about me. That’s sweet, but I am still mad. And I don’t know the exact reason why, but I know that I am.

“Fuck off, Heath” I say, wiping away my tears and pushing her slightly so I could get up.

“I am just trying to help, Jesus. What’s wrong with you?” She says, also getting up and holding my hand to stop me, since I was heading to my room. She looks at me, but now the look of concern is replaced for one of what looks like disappointment.

“You have better things to do, don’t you?”

Still confused, she shakes her head.

“Like what?”

“Like stick your tongue down that whore’s mouth.”

And with that final words, I push my arm and go to my room, slamming the door with anger and letting the tears roll down my cheeks once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it. This first part of my work is almost done, but instead of posting them separately, I'll continue like if it was only one. Leave comments so I can know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So... This one is bigger than the others and I am proud of it, the story is beggining to have a course! I hope you are liking it and, please, don't forget to leave comments and tell me what you're thinking about my work!

After months playing for the Thorns at the NWSL, a friendly against Germany came to our schedule, Pia said it’s important to attend this camp, because there will be new faces at our team. The PTFC didn’t have a problem giving me, Alex, Long and another U.S. players up, but to be honest I wasn’t really feeling this improvised camp.

Alex was happy, though. Everyone was, because we would meet again, and the team is like a family, but I am still not buying this camp. I mean, in the middle of the season, really? We had a pretty important game at the same weekend, against Western New York Flash.

Arriving at the hotel we don’t have the time to go to our rooms, because Kelley, Syd and Lauren came running toward us. Cheney is almost killing me with that hug that I love, and still into her arms I feel my eyes getting wet.

She is my best friend, and God… How much I miss her.

I feel her lips kissing the top of my head and smile softly at her, but she sees the tears in my eyes and burst out in laughs.

“What the fuck, are you actually crying, Toby?”

I was trying not to laugh but it’s impossible, she is hilarious.

“Shut up, Chen. I know you cry every night without me.”

“True, buddy.” She says, hugging me again before Kelley kicks her to the side and hugs me – or better, jumps into my arms and almost makes me fall to the ground.

“TOBITO IS BACK I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SQUIRRELLY HAPPY!”

I can’t stop laughing because of Kelley, but still hug her tight. I missed her so much, and the child inside of her that takes care of her entire soul.

Alex keeps starring at us and Allie can’t stop laughing either, while I kind of feel that Cheney is analyzing every single detail of the encounter. She definitely won’t let the Alex thing pass.

Since Kelley won’t let go of my hug, I’m obligated to carry her with me until I reach my room. It’s weird because I won’t be sharing it with Alex this time, but with Cheney. Syd will be rooming with Lex and Allie will go all the way to Abby’s room.

At dinner I can notice some new faces, but I think it’s only three girls. One of them is blonde and looks like she just came out of a Victoria’s Secret magazine, there is another blonde one but she is not that stunning, though she is cute and seems cool.

My eyes now land at a brunette one that is staring at me as well, with green eyes I think. She is breath taking pretty, but I don’t look at her for too long, and I can feel my cheeks heating up a little and Alex looking at me. She is not too far, but still not close to me.

We take a long time to eat this night, since we haven’t seen each other for months it’s not easy to make the conversation stop so we can actually chew the food.

After we finish, Pia introduce us the new faces. The one who looks like a model is called Julie Johnston and plays as a defender, the other blonde is Morgan Brian, midfielder, and Christen Press. She is a forward with impressive numbers and had just came back from Europe.

We listen to some of their words and I can’t help the grin that shows up on my face when Press starts to talk, she puts so many emotions into her words and is gracefully trying to make us understand how much she loves soccer.

I do understand her, of course. Soccer is my life, after all.

“Someone has a massive crush…” Kelley says, kind of humming. With that, I can see Hope – that’s sitting next to Kelley – looking at me, she doesn’t show any emotions. Allie and Cheney that are behind us lean to know what O’Hara is talking about and Alex that is next to me is also paying attention, thanks, Kel!

I roll my eyes and try to shush them, but they keep staring.

“Who are you talking about?” Alex asks Kelley, who points to Christen and then to me.

After everyone found out about who Kelley was talking about, I could finally go back to paying attention at Press.

The welcoming ceremony didn’t take much of our time and soon we were on mine and Cheney’s room, drinking a bit and playing never have I ever. Childish, I know. But still cool.

“Never have I ever…” Kelley starts, looking at me. “Had a crush on a newbie!”

I roll my eyes and take a shot, but I am not the only one, so it’s not that polemic like she was expecting it to be. Also, I may or may not be talking about someone else, instead of Press like everyone expects it to be.

Besides me, Kell and Cheney, some other girls are here too. Alex is sitting between Cheney and Kelley, who is right next to Hope, then there is me, Pinoe and Ashlyn, but her head is somewhere else, wherever Ali is right now.

A few rounds later, everyone is more than drunk. Pinoe and Kelley are both looking like baby owls and I need to focus so I don’t pee on my pants while laughing of them, but suddenly…

“Never have I ever slept with a teammate.” Pinoe screams.

That shuts everyone up, because we want to know the answers so badly… The first one to drink is Megan, what doesn’t make sense, then Hope. Then Ashlyn, and… Kelley?? What the fuck, these girls are wild!

Just when I though it ended, Alex takes a shot. I choked as soon as she finished drinking, trying to figure out with who she would sleep.

We kept playing and I noticed some glares from Alex, but never looked back.

Everyone is leaving now, because even if the practice only starts after lunch tomorrow, we still will have a huge headache the next morning.

I walk them to the door while Cheney tries to clean up a bit, but when I am about to close it, Alex stops me. She pulls me to the hotel hall and keeps staring at my eyes with that beautiful ones she got.

“Why didn’t you take a shot?”

“What?” I ask, not understanding what she means by that.

“When Rapinoe asked about sleeping with a teammate, why didn’t you drink?”

Fuck. I forgot to tell her we actually haven’t had sex, or even kissed.

Alex is still looking at me with a confused face and I sigh, trying to find a way to tell her we did not sleep together.

“Lex… I didn’t take it because I never slept with a teammate.” I said, afraid of her reaction.

“Oh, so you don’t even consider me, Tobin? I can’t believe that! Bullshit.” She starts walking away but I grab her fist and make pull her closer, making our bodies bump.

“Alex, you are not getting it. We never had sex, you tried to kiss me but I knew you would regret it so I said no, then you wanted me to sleep with you and promised that you wouldn’t try anything, so I accepted. You didn’t try, but you took off most of your clothes, yeah.”

Our bodies are still close and I can feel her heart racing against my chest, just like I can feel her breath into my skin. She closes her eyes, trying to understand what I said, and suddenly opens it. Now I notice how her pupils are dilated and how little of the beautiful blue of her eyes I can see.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” She asks, her voice low and raspy.

“Firstly, I was just mad because you were disgusted by the thought of having slept with me, but after some time I kind of forgot of that night.”

I see a smile forming in her lips and she hugs me.

“Tobin, I would never be disgusted by you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for taking too long for updates, but it's the end of the period at college and it's being exausting! Hope you like this ;) dont forget to comment what you're thinking!

Less than ten minutes to the final whistle and the field was on fire.

We were tying with no goals, Hope was screaming so much that I could even imagine how much her throat was hurting. Pia was no better, she had only one sub left and used the other two ones to test some of the new girls.

When a player from Germany shot towards the goal, everyone froze. No way it wasn’t going to be a goal, well… At least that’s what I would say if we didn’t have Hope at the team.

She didn’t get the ball, but managed to throw it out, gaining the other team a corner kick.

Pia was desperate, but no one thought she would do what she did.

“MORGAN” She screamed, and everyone looked at her.

“You are out.”

That shocked us, I mean… Alex was our only hope to make a fucking goal and the crazy woman just takes her out? What the actual fuck?

We only had three minutes left as I watched Press running into the field, smiling like we weren’t having a problem. I know it’s only a friendly, but we can’t help the urge to win.

The corner kick was taken but Johnston was pretty fast taking the ball out of the danger area, she passed it to Brian that gave me the ball so I could do my job.

One, nutmegged.

Two, nutmegged.

Three… Uh, was kind of hard but I got her with a beautiful hat.

I was near the penalty area when two came at once, and they were huge. Fuck. I wasn’t expecting for this and now I would have to pass the ball. We had O’Hara with another big girl keeping her out of possibility and the others were still trying to catch up.

Suddenly, though, I see Christen some feet away from me, she still had that stupid smile that convinced me to just try and give her a chance.

I passed the ball, having faith that she would get to it first than another defender from the other team, but they’d put the faster one to mark her.

Literally, they were side to side trying to reach the ball, while the other players were still kind of far – I mean it wasn’t even THAT far, but still…

They got to the ball together, but instead of stopping and thinking, Christen shot the ball without even looking up, she just shot it.

And she made it.

I ran to her and hugged her, soon the other players were all hugging her and congratulating her for the amazing goal.

That’s the deal with the smile, I thought, she knew how fucking amazing she can be and that is why she smiled like that.

 

 

I am now at the locker room, watching all the girls celebrating and talking about Christen’s goal. I thought her smile couldn’t get bigger, but was wrong.

Oh, how I was wrong.

“You picked a great crush, uh?” I hear Alex, that sounded emotionless.

I look at her, expecting a serious face, but am gritted with a smile. Not a truly one, though.

“She is not my crush” I say, looking deep at her blue eyes and hoping to see something there.

“She is, Tobin.” It’s a hash tone “I can tell just by the way you look at her.”

I shake my head, but before I can even start a sentence, Kelley and Hope both approach us, or better… Kelley runs in our direction and Hope has no choice but to follow.

“Yo! We are going to celebrate Pressy’s success at a night club tonight, wanna join?” Squirrel says, and Hope nods her head. Fuck. They are too cute for their own good.

“Tobin probably wants to, since the last time she got herself a ginger…” Alex spills out with some venom in her words. I can feel the heat into my cheeks and Kelley is mouth opened. Hope has a sly smile. I know she likes the ginger ones, we’ve talked about this sometimes.

We high five each other, leaving Alex and Kelley kind of surprised, but the last one with a bit of anger showing. They are dating. No way that they never fucked, no way…

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting at the balcony, all I could hear was the extremely loud noise coming from the speakers, which mixed with the lights made me feel a unique sensation, that I’m still unable to explain.

I was drinking rum and watching Alex dancing with a boy at the dance floor. She was too close, and he was enjoying it. Unlike me.

“Hey” I heard, and Press sat beside me.

I looked at her, not sure about the reasons that brought her to sit next to me at the actual misery I was currently immersed in. She looked happy, though. And it kind of affected my stupid misery.

Shit. I should find myself some time to go to the church and let the light back into my soul. Seriously.

Still looking at her, I smile.

“Can I buy the night’s hero a drink?” Not getting rid of my smile yet, I asked her.

“Sure!” Press answered me, and I found out about her favorite drink and why it is. Something with pineapple and strawberry. The girl swears to me it’s pure happiness at a glass, and let me drink a bit of hers.

I came to the conclusion that it actually is the happiness in a glass, and we drank more.

We drank way too much. And we talked. Also, I forgot completely that we were there with the team.

I found out a lot of things about her, and we discussed whether Stanford or UNC was better; well… I concluded she is funny.

At some point in our drunkenness she took my hand and said we need to dance, so I listened to her. We danced and we partied like we had won the World Cup for the third time.

I don’t remember many details from the night, but now that I feel pain through my head I can regret at least a little bit.

There isn’t much I can remember, only that I was watching Alex dancing with a guy, then Christen came to me and we drank so much that she easily convinced me to dance with her.

In a quick moment of courage, I open my eyes and see where I am. It is not my room, and not Alex’s either. Turning my body a little, I collide with another one, so I turn more to see who it is.

Well, well… If it isn’t the prettiest blue ocean eyes I would ever see in my entire life…

“Morning, beautiful.” I say, but she doesn’t answer me, even though I know she is trying hard not to smile.

“You’re saying it to the wrong forward, beautiful.” She says after a while, and motions for me to turn around again.

This time I am met with a golden skinned girl, with her eyes closed. I still don’t know exactly the color of her eyes, but I like it. I know I loved to immerse on them, and I know that I like their owner either. She is amazing, and soon enough I am smiling at her sleepy image in front of me.

I didn’t get much time to look at her, though, because I feel someone kicking my ass. Literally.

“Out of here, all of you.” Hope says, and now I remember some of the pieces that were being left to the oblivion.

We were too drunk, especially me, Press, Kelley, Pinoe, Alex and Ash. But Ashlyn was Kriegs roommate, so Ali took care of her. Allie, Cheney, A-Rod, Abby and some of the other responsible players went to the hotel after only some hours there with us, so Hope was the only one who didn’t drink enough to take care of us.

Apparently, she isn’t very good at this, so she just stuck us into her room instead of leaving us alone in the hotel halls.

But now she is kicking us out, so I guess I have to bother Cheney and make her open the door for me.

“What…?” I hear Christen ask, sleepily, and we all turn our heads to her direction.

I smile, helping her to get up and telling that we are being kicked out.

At the sight of this, Alex immediately gets out of the room.

Pinoe lets out a loud laugh, making Kelley groan at her pillow and Press look at me, confused.

I shrug, not knowing what is really happening. Alex is probably just jealous that I am friends with her substitute. But let’s all be real here, if Press is taking someone’s place, it’s Abby’s. She already told us that she’ll retire after the next World Cup and that’s why Pia is looking for a new striker.

I walk out of the room with the girls, and Alex is not that far from us, so I call her name and run towards her.

I am in such a good mood after talking to Press last night and knowing her better, that instead of just catching up with Alex, I actually catch Alex.

I embrace her from behind with my body in a big hug and lift her up, spinning around a little. And I hear her laughing with so much pleasure that my whole body is filled with happiness for that moment.

When I put her back in the floor, she is still with her hands around my neck. We stare into each other eyes like if our lives depended on this, but somehow I manage to break the contact and look at her lips.

My heart beats so fast that I might be turning into a humming bird, but nothing is compared to the moment I see her coming closer and getting rid completely of the space between us. Her soft lips collide with mine, giving chills even to my soul.

I can’t believe Alex is kissing me for real, that’s not possible. It can’t be.

But it is.

Oh my God, how it is…

Nothing is more real than her warm tongue gently battling with mine for a little more of domination, and nothing is more real than her hands gripping my hair with such a strength sometimes I forget she has.

Nothing is more real than my lung craving for some air while all I want is to never let her go.

When we part, Pinoe and Press are both looking at us with their mouths opened.

“I KNEEEEEEEEEEEEW IT!” Pinoe screams after digesting what she just saw.

Press is still quiet, and Hope gets out of her room with a grumpy Kelley after her.

“Why the fuck are you monkeys screaming?” O’Hara asks, surprising me because I always thought Hope was the one who would kill us right now.

“TOBIN FUCKING HEATH AND ALEX FUCKING MORGAN JUST HAD A LIT MAKE OUT SESSION RIGHT HERE IN FRONT” Megan stops for a little to take some air and I can feel the heat getting to my cheeks “IN FRONT OF US AND I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE IT-“

“Stop screaming.” Hope says, but the smile on her face show us that she is just as excited as Rapinoe.

Kelley, otherwise, looks like she is frozen. We all share some awkward looks, because me and Alex kissing in the middle of the hallway and in front of Pinoe and Press was already really weird, but Kelley so quiet when it comes to such a situation…

Not normal.

Finally, we see her face relaxing and a big smile forming.

“Sorry, guys. I was just picturing you having sex.” She says, playfully, but Alex and I probably are going to be bombarded with questions later.

“Gross” Press says something for the first time.

“Fuck, why are you are so disgusting?” Hope asks before turning around and going back into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My whole country suffers today because of the loss of a team full of warriors. #ForçaChape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's not easy to write something that people don't aprecciate and don't show to have interest in. So, if you guys don't let me know what you're thinking, if you're liking, how can I predict? I could write a Camren fanfiction and everyone would say something to motivate me, but I don't ever know if you are liking One Seven Daydream.
> 
> xx Padua

Alex and I never acted on our kiss, it seems like it never happened. I tried to talk to her, but she said we would speak about it later and then this day never came.

I waited for this talk for so many time, more like a year.

And she still acted like it never happened, well… At least when I wasn’t with a girl. Because if I ever dared to take someone home she would be so mad at me that she would spent three days or so at Allie’s house.

I was tired, so tired.

I mean, I love her. So many time living with her and laughing with her and making her happy, it fucked me up. I can’t imagine myself with another person romantically, because Alex got me so bad.

But it had to stop, so when PSG offered to take me for a season I didn’t think twice about saying yes.

And that broke Alex’s heart in a way that maybe I’ll never be able to understand, but she needs to see my side too. She needed to see how bad my heart was broken by being by her side and not being able to act on it.

I mean, it wasn’t only me who came home with a lover.

She did, too. Much more than me, it was a new guy every week and I had to pretend everything was okay, but it wasn’t.

I love her, with all my heart, with all my soul. I need her, and I crave her. I miss her and haven’t even left yet.

I can hear her crying in the room next to mine, but don’t know what to do.

If she wanted me, she could just say it and I would stay.

Next morning I would take my flight to Paris with Horan, and since everything was packed (I don’t have much) I decided to go check up on her.

I knock on her door, waiting for her to tell me to come in.

“Go away” she says, though. But I don’t.

I stay there, hearing her while she cries. I try to understand why is she crying so much when we, from the team, live all away from each other but still are friends. If we can do it with the other girls, why not between us? Maybe it’s because she loves me.

I get into her room, and I wait for her to ask me to stay. But she doesn’t.

She stares deeply into my eyes and throws her body at me.

I am surprised to feel her lips into mine and her hands traveling through my body, but she is so wild that I’m not able to resist and gave up.

The kiss is only getting hotter and we find ourselves taking each other clothes off, she is the first one to take my shirt and it surprises me to see the desire taking care of Alex’s blue beautiful eyes.

Obviously, I don’t take many time starring into her pretty own galaxies, and soon enough I take her shirt off too. My kisses are trailed down her body, only leaving one mark at her neck, but being more gentle at the other parts until I get to the bottom of her panties.

When I’m about to have some fun, though, Alex pulls me not so gently by my hair and whispers at my ear “I’m first”.

I take a little time to understand, because the only thing on my mind right now is how much I want her. But then she is above me, kissing the same spots where I kissed her, not caring about being gentle and not leaving marks.

She is not fast. Alex is having so much fun at teasing me and making me beg for her, and that’s exactly the same I do to her.

She fucks me hard, and after that I do the same to her. I make her scream my name and beg for me like no one has ever done. I make her love me in different ways that will leave a mark on her forever, and every time she sees me, that’s the first thing she’ll remember.

I make her feel things she will never forget about, but I didn’t manage to make her do what I wanted the most.

I could not manage her to want me to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Eight months in Paris definitely increased my game, and it also helped me to grow as a person. I made new friends, and even learned a little about the French culture – not the language though, because it’s a really complicated one.

I won’t lie and say that I didn’t want to leave, because I wanted. I missed my country, my culture, my favorite foods and, of course, my friends.

Oh, and my language. I missed it so much… It’s not easy to live in a place where no one understands you, or refuses to. I don’t know why the hell some people just ignored me when I used English.

Well, but even when I wanted to come back, I also didn’t. I liked France, and the weather there. I liked my home and the amazing coffee; I even made some friends!

The one who liked me the most was Laure, she didn’t want me to leave at all. I think we had a connection, because I didn’t want to leave her either, I was praying for the Thorns to get her, but I knew they wouldn’t.

I just wish internally for a lot of friendlies against France, so I can see my girl again.

Besides Laure, I didn’t make another real friend at PSG, but I started to talk daily to Christen. At the beginning, she and I only traded some messages and got to know each other better, but after some time we started to make calls to each other every day, and we even spoke by video chats.

It was amazing, I loved to become closer to her, and today finally we will meet.

But I will also meet Alex, and I don’t think it will be that good, because she isn’t talking much to me. I mean, she sends me some texts while I was back in Paris, but we never talked a lot.

Well, here I am now. Chilling at the hotel pool with Allie next to me, telling everything that happened while I was gone. I was looking at her, smiling.

“What?” She asked me.

“I missed you.” I said, and she literally jumped on me without a second thought.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA TOBIN!!! ARE YOU SCREWING ANOTHER ONE OF US?????”

Well, perfect time is exactly what Kelley has. Allie got out of me laughing and so was I, because who wouldn’t, right?

O’Hara is such a joker.

I got up to hug her and the other girls, but when I was about to embrace Kelley, I felt someone jump into my arms.

The thin body was held by my arms with a desire to protect it, because I surely knew whose smell was that.

Even though I spent so little time with her, the smell never left the back of my mind.

It was Press the one I was holding, and when I let go, I was able to see the pretty big smile she had on her face, and she was so beautiful in that moment.

Kelley didn’t let me appreciate it, though. She pushed Christen to the side and run into me.

“Press is a selfish bitch.” I heard her saying, making us all laugh.

“Totally.” That was Pinoe, agreeing with her before she came and hugged me too.

Soon the whole team has arrived and all of us were joking around. Alex was there too, but we hadn’t really had a chance to talk, until she finally came to me.

“Long time no see” I heard her saying behind me, while I was talking to Ash.

I turned my body to her and gave her my best smile.

“Hey, Baby Horse” I said, waving weirdly with my hand, the one who were literally inside her the last time we saw each other.

“Paris took your tan away!”

“Oh…” I said, lifting my arm and shrugging. “I’m back, though. And now I can have it back!”

“Yeah…” She answered, and we both fell into a silence that bothered me more than it should.

“Hey, Tobito!” Press came asking for me, and hugged me to one side. “Let’s get some ice cream!”

And just like that I said goodbye to Alex and went with Pressy for an ice cream. I didn’t want it, but what wouldn’t I do for that cinnamon roll?


End file.
